ebcgdfandomcom-20200214-history
Match
Pencil (BFF) Bubble Firey Ice Cube Ruby Book Pencil 1 Polandball Polandball Germanyball}} |enemies = ISISball |color = Light gamboge, Vivid amber (stick) Brilliant red, moderate amarath (match head) |kills = 11 |deaths = 6+ |first_appearance = FreeSmart |latest_appearance = Don't Eat Polandball! |affiliation = Seasons 1–3: Season 4 onwards: |voice = Cary Huang |origin = Battle for Dream Island (series) |likes = Her alliance |dislikes = Villains |status =Eliminated |birthday = May 2, 2008}} Match is a major character in EBCGD. She was a female contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI. Match was a semi-antagonist in BFDIA. She was eliminated from Team No-Name in BFDIA 5a, but Pencil saved her from the TLC. She participated on the team FreeSmart until she was sent to the TLC in BFDIA 5e. Between BFDIA 5e and EBCGD Comic 1, though, she managed to escape the TLC again. She is part of the alliance with Bubble and Pencil, although Ruby, Book, Ice Cube, and Pencil 1 Polandball joined later. Together, the team is the main focus of EBCGD. Appearance Match appears to be a matchstick. Her flammable part is red, and her wooden part is beige. Personality Match has the personality of a stereotypical teenage girl and is friendly to some contestants, but mean to some others. She has an unbreakable bond with Pencil, as she never argues with her, she calls her nicknames, and they seem to have been friends with each other before BFDI started. However, with other contestants, she is very harsh, judgmental, and seems to disrespect them; this is further supported when she insulted and kicked Book and Ice Cube, the "alternates", out of her alliance, and she has a long aversion towards Spongy. Nevertheless, she does have a kinder side to her teammates, alliance members and everyone, and will do anything to lead them in the right direction. Her most disliked player is Spongy, as seen in early episodes of BFDI. This was the reason why Germanyball picked him in Match vs. Polandball. She feels he smells bad and is too overweight. Coverage Appearances * Season 1 ** FreeSmart ** Match vs. Polandball Season 1 In FreeSmart, she battles Dr. Eggman after he captures Pencil and Bubble. It takes 3 years before they reach Neptune, where Pencil and Bubble are saved. In Match vs. Polandball, she scanned Polandball, becoming Match Polandball (MP). She gets caught by Polandball, being flung into the air, until being saved by Pencil and landing on Polandball’s favorite pillow. She gets a new ally and later, she is seen counting, until a Strawberry lands in BG’s eye (after Jusi apologizes to her). The next day, she is surprised to see two Pencils and faints. They both say “Press the button, and you’ll be pretty.” She does, and becomes a Match with “a reversed rounded Poland flag”. Deaths Kill Count Trivia *Match was the 5th character created in BFDI as seen in carykh's "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" video. *Match was the first to switch teams in Battle for Dream Island Again. *Match said that Pencil had the same favorite screen as hers, but her favorite screen in the "favorite screen slide-show" was shaped like Puffball. *Match is the only contestant that got eliminated and then had a chance of returning in the same episode, and in Get in the Van, Match joined FreeSmart but was considered eliminated, which means she rejoined in the episode she was eliminated. *Match's voice in Season 2 was more like a girl than a boy. **This is also the case with Ruby. *Match is one of the few contestants who always has more dislikes than likes more than once. The others are Golf Ball and Fries. *Match is the first FreeSmart member that Book rescues in BFDIA 5b. *Match is the only contestant to use the word "like" repeatedly. *In Get Digging, Match said she had to deal with Spongy for "like, 17 million years". This means that Spongy and Match could have been alive for 17 million years. However, she may have been joking. *Match is one of the only 2 contestants to actually resist being sent into the TLC for some time: In her case, she lasted over 71 days. Flower, the other one, resisted a few seconds, trying to mirror every laser incoming at her, failing at the fourth. *In the fake BFDIA 5: "But Wait!", Match turns into Pencil and she says "But wait! I'm Pencil!" and she gets sent to the TLC. In the real BFDIA 5a: Get in the Van, Match disguises as a tree, and so does Bubble. *Match is the lowest ranking person in BFDIA who is voiced by Cary Huang. *In both BFDI and BFDIA, Match is the lowest ranking member of her alliance. However, this changes in BFB, when Pencil is eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *Match is in 4th place in the most dislikes in Battle for Dream Island Again with 426 dislikes. The 3rd place is Teardrop with 440 dislikes, the 2nd is Donut with 573 dislikes, and the 1st is Puffball with 1455 dislikes. *She has said "OMG"'s the most compared to the others: "Oh my like, woodsicles", "OMG", "Oh my gosh", "OMQ", "OMW", and "OMT". *In BFDI, Match has gotten the 5th least amount of votes with only 105. 4th is Snowball with 73, 3rd is Woody with 46 and 2nd/1st is Golf Ball and Pin with 26 votes each. *It is most likely that she will leave the Tiny Loser Chamber in IDFB 2. **If she does not rejoin, it is likely Pen will rejoin instead. *Match probably has no idea what Pencil thinks about her. *She has a crush on Firey. *According to Cary in his BFB 3 reaction video, Match's voice in BFDIA was made using a plugin in FL Studio. *She was the second character ever to appear in EBCGD and the first eliminated contestant to appear. See also }} Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:BFDIA Contestants Category:FreeSmart Category:Objects Category:BFB Contestants Category:Iance Category:Red Category:Eliminated Contestants